LLight Torture
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: When things take a turn for the worst who will be there to comfort Light? **New alternate ending added**
1. Chapter 1

A hiss of pain escaped me as once again I felt the biting sharpness of steel's edge. I wouldn't cry out though, I refused to. The metallic smell of my own blood invaded my senses, almost causing me to lose the contents of my stomach. Not that there was much, just the piece of bread I'd been given yesterday night, which seemed a decade ago.

"Admit it," the man, my torturer, my father ordered. I kept my cracked and sore lips firmly closed. An angry growl echoed round the room, followed closely by the slamming of the door, causing me to sag in relief.

The Kira thing had gotten out of hand. The other person with a book had been going on a crazy killing spree. My father had been so stressed, as had all the team, they were near their breaking point. And I had gone and made a stupid mistake. A criminal had come on T.V. being led out of the court house. He had been charged with the rape of several under aged girls and I felt the disgust well up in me.

"He deserves to die." I hadn't realized I'd spoken out loud till my father gave me a slap round the back of the head and that look that said "hasn't there been enough killing". It would have been fine if not for the fact that half a minute after I'd said that the criminal dropped dead of a heart attack. That was all I took for my dad to snap.

Before I even realized what was happening I was tied up and blind folded, led into an unknown room. Behind me I could hear someone arguing, saying that it didn't mean anything but nobody would listen.

Since then I've been tortured and beaten. They've been careful not to kill me though. I'm not sure how long I've been here, I think it's been a month, maybe even two. I haven't admitted anything though and I never will.

I'm not completely alone though. I have someone, the one person I can love and trust. At least I think I can. I'm sure they feel the same way. As I was thinking this the door was pushed open slowly and I heard Him enter. It had to be him. He always came after.

I felt the light kisses that were placed over my wounds as a hand slowly stroked my hair, helping me to calm down and to deal with it. Keeping me sane. The lips worked their way up, gently brushing against mine. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered to me, as he had done so many times.

"I love you," he always said the same thing and I would always give the same reply.

"I love you too L."


	2. The End

The Ending

**The Ending**

He'd been transferred into prison not too long after he'd been captured. They never got any concrete proof that Light was Kira but since the killings stopped as soon as he was imprisoned that was good enough for the government.

His family were heartbroken, not believing that the perfect student, son and brother could ever do such a thing. When his trial came they sat and cried in the stands as he was sentenced to death.

As he was led into the room where they would give him the injection he looked around, locking eyes with L. His love didn't appear to be doing any better than he was. Bags under his eyes, making his face look haunted and it looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Light didn't even resist as they strapped him down to the table, his eyes never leaving L's. As the needle was being pressed into his arm, he wanted L to come and kiss it better like he had before. He mouthed the words, "I love you" to the dark haired man and the words were returned.

The next day L was found dead in his room. There was a note which read:

I just couldn't stay away. It's like an addiction and I've been

hooked. Now, we're together.

Nobody knew what it meant but they gave L a grave on their families plot, right next to Light, by his side. Forever.


	3. Alternate Ending

Torture Ending 2

Torture Ending 2

I was groggy with pain. I'm not sure how long I'd been here but I knew I wouldn't be here much longer. They'd called the cops. Turned me in. But for some reason I hadn't been moved to prison, well not yet anyway. Instead I'd been kept tied up in this small room. It was probably so they could keep torturing me. And they did. But faithfully, everyday after the pain, L would come and make it better. Even now the door was opening.

But something was wrong. His footsteps were a little quicker than normal and the air seemed to crackle with the tension radiating off him. A hand gently caressed my cheek that was beginning to swell already.

"Light, I have to get you out of here. Soon. Tonight," his voice was an urgent whisper and I felt hope flood me at the thought of getting out. Only to be crushed again a second later when I realized what would happen to L if he let me go.

"You can't. You'll be killed for letting a fugitive go," it hurt me to say it but I needed to protect him. I would be dying anyway.

"They're going to give you the electric chair tomorrow," L stressed, meeting me square in the eye. "I can't lose you. I never meant for it to happen. But I think I might really love you." I didn't even get a chance to reply as his lips were against mine. He'd kissed me many times before but never with so much desperation, need and love. I lost myself to the feel of his lips, marveling at how great he was.

"I love you too," I whimpered when he'd pulled back for breath. Quickly he untied me, catching my weak body before I hit the ground. It had been weeks since I'd last stood up on my own and my legs were struggling to take my weight.

"How are we getting out?" I asked as we made our way to the door.

"I'm not completely sure yet. I only just found out and immediately came here. But I'm sure we'll manage."

"We're winging it?" the thought panicked me but I suppressed it. We were half way to the door when it was thrown open.

"What's going on here?" my father demanded in a hard voice. L let go of me and moved to approach him. Before he was more than a few steps a gun was pointed at my head. L took another step.

"Stop or I'll need to detain you L." A gun shot rang in the air and my eyes squeezed shut, readying myself for the impact. When it didn't come I looked to see L on the floor, bleeding from a chest wound.

"L!" I dropped to my knees besides him, cradling his head gently, running my fingers carefully through his hair. I held him in my arms as I looked up in time to see my father pull the trigger of the gun one more time.


End file.
